


Meet Me In The Woods Tonight

by RedlaSunShowers029



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Beast!Squip, Chasing, Energy feeders, Giant AU, Giant!Jeremy, Multi, Pred!Jeremy, Prey!Michael, Prey!Rich, Protective vore, Vore, circumstantial vore, don’t read this expecting a crack fic because it’s not, reluctant pred, safe vore, unconscious prey, unwilling vore? Kinda?, when I say vore I mean it has vore in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 03:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17195423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedlaSunShowers029/pseuds/RedlaSunShowers029
Summary: Trusting the Squip was a mistake.That’s all there is to it. What’s worse is being a giant and having to go back and rescue your human friend from their clutches, when you’re well aware of the damage it can do.But honestly, Jeremy didn’t feel like he had a choice.





	Meet Me In The Woods Tonight

By God, Jeremy had never been so out of breath in his life.

 

He could feel the sweat on his brow. He could sense the elevation of his pulse. The beast wasn't far behind him, and it had made itself very clear that the next time he came into contact with it, death would follow. Huffing, panting, hands clutching the pocket over his chest. Giants usually didn't have to worry about the creatures in the woods, but with humans to look after it was different. With a beast  _ that massive _ it was different.

 

It wasn't uncommon for humans to bond with Giants, actually. His best friend, now only half conscious, was one such human he'd known for all his life. The second individual, Rich, was the one who'd introduced him to the fiend that lived in the woods, before they both knew how bad it was. For someone Jeremy's size, it didn't seem like a bad idea at first - go up to the mountain and allow it to feed off of your fears, and in exchange they'd give you advice.

 

What neither he nor Rich knew at the time was that every time it fed off of your fear and grief, it made it harder to get rid of the pain. Made it easier to feed off of the unfortunate soul who'd fallen for its traps, until the negative thoughts drowned out all positives. The advice wasn't worth it, no matter how likable it supposedly made a person to their peers. Nothing was worth that sickening stream of thoughts and fears.

 

Jeremy had learned this soon enough and evaded it in time. Rich had not.

 

Now wasn't the time to think about that. No, he'd managed to rescue Rich this time around, but he'd wished he'd done it alone. He should've said no to letting Michael tag along. That was his second mistake, and it seemed they'd pay for it.

 

Thankfully the cut wasn't too deep, thankfully he'd managed to push the beast off his friend before they could do lethal damage. Even still, a single touch from the creature was draining. Seemed it was a little more than Michael could stand.

 

Jeremy's footsteps still continued to fall heavy, feeling the feeble shifting around in his pocket. He feared every moment that something would go awry, that he'd drop them, that he'd run out of energy. That was where things stood. Michael was injured and delirious. All words fellout of his mouth incoherently. Rich was completely unconscious. Great, just his luck.

 

And what was worse, every time you went up to see it, the more it recognized your scent. The more determined it was to bring you down and eat you.

 

A flash of white snapped Jeremy out of his thoughts, speckled with those familiar black spots. Even in the dead of winter, it was unmistakable. The creature resembled a snow leopard, although infinitely bigger, broad-shouldered, bear-like. All the more dangerous. It seemed to be picking up on his scent all too well, matching his strides with a condescending confidence. It was lagging behind, he could tell, intentionally keeping his pace. Making him think he could get away if he tried hard enough.

 

“I warned you, Heere.”

 

The voice had Jeremy wanting to stop dead, but he kept away from this deadly pursuit all the same. The beast - the Squip - would never allow him freedom if he didn't fight for it, after all. It was far enough behind that he had a chance, if he just -

 

“If you what? You didn't listen. You're still not listening. Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way.”

 

So it'd gotten close enough to link up with his thoughts. Yep, just his luck.

 

Tangling with the beast had been a mistake, but how could he just leave Rich there to die? They'd both fallen prey to the Squip's charms, and Jeremy was determined they'd both make it out alive.

 

“You seen to underestimate me,” the Squip purred, satisfied when Jeremy finally stopped for a moment. It didn't budge, just watching him from atop a slab of rock, teeth bared into a grin as the Giant leaned against a tree. “And you overestimate yourself. You could've just let things stand the way they were, but no. You had to play the hero, didn't you? Face facts. We both know you're weak, and fighting it won't change that.”

 

This time the Squip stretched lazily, long, fluffy tail arching as they did so. It sauntered over, knowing well enough that Jeremy was out of breath and out of time.

 

“Why don't you just hand them over? It'll make things easier. For you and for me. So why resist it?”

 

Jeremy attempted to stumble back, but the beast was right before him before he could manage. Their demeanor was misleadingly calm, rubbing against his legs as it circled directly around him.

 

_ “As if.” _

 

The words came out as a bitter hiss, hardly convincing with the Giant’s shaking. “I know you better than that.”

 

“Do you?”

 

The Squip’s words were soft, raising a brow as though legitimately curious. “Funny, I don't think so. Either way, you know the rules. Don't mess with the beast in the forest.” The Squip licked their lips, giving a low warning growl. “Or, let's make a deal, shall we?”

 

“Yeah ri - what do you mean, exactly?”

 

“You know the number one rule of survival, I'm taking it.” The Squip brushed against his legs again, making sure their fur pressed far enough against his jeans. This was part of their way of insinuating a sense of false security - Jeremy knew this. The prompting words - that didn't sound great. Jeremy gulped.

 

“Eat or be eaten?”

 

“Mmhmm. Aren't you clever.”

 

“Yeah, and I know what side of that I'm on right now,” Jeremy replied ruefully. “You've made that pretty clear.”

 

“Have I, now?” There was the ghost of a suggestion on their voice, and Jeremy didn't like it either. He had a pretty good idea of what they were hinting at, anyways. “Don't be so certain. You're a little hard to take down - and besides, I don't like tampering with Giants. Too much of a nuisance, your kind. One dead, and they all go on a witch hunt. Eugh. But answer me this - why do you care so much about these humans?” Another brush of soft fur, the magic working. “Aren't they better off as, you know, prey?”

 

Jeremy's eyes widened. “Wha - NO!”

 

“I'm giving you a choice, Jeremy,” the Squip growled. “Either you eat them, or I will for you.” Squip reared on their hind legs, making Jeremy jump back in alarm. He could do nothing, now paralyzed with fear, as they placed their powerful paws upon his chest. The big cat merely sniffed at the two humans, then returned to his usual stature. “Neither of them is present enough to know the difference. It's all up to you.”

 

The answer was obvious, much as he hated it; they'd stand no chance with the beast before him. Additionally, Giants did have some slight biological quirks, which would likely make the decision less challenging. Nervous eyes peered down and confirmed the Squip's words. At this point, it seemed the venom had sunk in well enough that Michael had finally lost consciousness, and Rich had never regained his. Both still alive, they'd still make it. But not without this intervention.

 

Was he even remembering it well enough? The premonition was wearing down on his nerves, feeling it tugging at him, lingering. Jeremy was certain the Squip was feeding off of that anxiety, but he hardly cared at this point.

 

“Well? I'm waiting for an answer, Jeremy.”

 

The Giant reached into his pocket, shakily pulling them both out. Both still breathing, but definitely not conscious. It was unnerving, but made it a little easier at least - he'd meet no resistance for the time being, and hopefully he'd be far enough away by the time either of them awoke. Okay, he could do this. Trembling slightly, he ignored the incredulous looks from the Squip, raising his palm to his mouth and carefully sliding Rich in. An indescribable spicy flavor hit his tongue, wincing as he tentatively coated him with saliva. Jeremy's heart was pounding in his ears as he tilted his head back, trying to ease the small teen to the back of his throat. Anatomical quirks, right. Didn't need any form of activation. It didn't mean this didn't seem, well, horribly wrong, but it was enough to allow him to finally swallow. A shudder ran along his spine at the sensation, although at the very least he got no resistance. He wasn't sure he could physically handle any, so that much was a relief. All positives wore off as he felt the soft weight descend into his stomach, noticeably cringing as it gurgled a bit upon Rich’s arrival. A strange feeling, really - somehow he could physically feel some sort of immunity, some sort of natural resistance against his systems. Right, that was right.

 

No time to waste. He had to finish what he'd started.

 

He felt a twinge of guilt and suppressed a gasp as Michael moved a little in his palm, then collapsed not a moment later. Honestly, it would've been nice if he had his own healing capabilities and not just immunity, but with this situation the fact that the Squip had given him a choice in this endeavor alone was a godsend. He couldn't expect more miracles. He doubted it was the beast showing him mercy though, probably unaware of the abilities that Giants had with controlling their systems. If he was going to go through with it, now was the time. So carefully, he cupped his hand and slid Michael in next.

 

A rush of flavor his his tongue, fighting the urge to allow himself a better taste. Sweet, tangy, just a little salty - gosh, it was hard to leave alone. The only thing that ceased him from licking too much was the reminder of what - or rather who - was in his jaws, feeling somewhat guilty for even having those intrusive thoughts in the first place. Once Michael had been thoroughly coated in saliva he decided it best to get it over with. Another gulp, still no resistance. The weird feeling of swallowing his best friend whole, on a physical or mental level, was beyond uncomfortable, but he managed to complete the act well enough. Another shift in weight down to his stomach, which indicated its appreciation with a low rumble. Ugh, it felt vile, but there really wasn't any helping it. His hands instinctively fell on his belly, giving it a soft, hopefully assurring rub. Hopefully he wouldn't have to deal with this too long.

 

“There… It's done. Happy now?”

 

The Squip glanced up at him, eyes squinting up with condescending delight. “Quite. Now scram before I change my mind. And don't even think about telling anyone what you've seen.” The snarl was enough indication against it, making Jeremy shudder. “You've been here enough times that I recognize your scent. You're marked, so I'll know if you tell a soul. Try it, and I guarantee you I will hunt you down and kill you on the spot. You got that, Heere?”

 

Jeremy gulped. “O-Of course. For what it's worth, you have my word.”

 

“Good. Now get out of my sight.”

 

Oh, Jeremy didn't have to be told twice, giving a tentative glance back at the Squip before darting away as fast as his legs would carry him.

 

Several hours passed, having to stop multiple times to regain stamina and breath. The way back to his hometown from the mountains had never seemed so harrowing, but then again most of those times he was greeted warmly by the beast, not chased down by it within an inch of his life. Shaky breaths finally managed to accumulate, trudging back through the cold. The Squip had indeed left its mark, mentally if not physically. He would not forget this encounter, that much was for certain, and he scarcely wanted to relive it.

 

Deep within him, the pair of humans were beginning to stir. Rich was first, wiping the sweat off his brow and blinking as he took in his surroundings. Pure darkness. That wasn't particularly reassuring. He winced as a drip of some unknown viscous fluid landed on his head, wiping it away in disgust.

 

Where the hell was he? Wherever he was, he was thoroughly soaked in slime, and pressed up against equally slimy, cushion-like walls. These undulated occasionally, shifting Rich around in a shallow pool of fluids. It wasn't like anything else he'd experienced, and quite honestly he didn't like it one bit. What on earth had an environment like this? The strange tremors, the groaning, the gurgling -

 

Oh. Oh no.

 

It only took an instant for the dreadful realization to kick in, pressing himself against the stomach walls in a panic.

 

“No no no no…. This… This isn't real.” His lisp slipped out all too easily, but honestly in his current mental state he had bigger things to deal with. Rich gave a yelp as he felt something solid against his foot - it almost felt like another person. Strange, but was it? Kneeling down, he could hear them faintly mumbling, as though stirring from some sort of comatose state. The person shifted, brushing back some fluids, then finally spoke:

 

“Rich?”

 

The blonde’s eyes widened, realizing in an instant who was sharing his perceived fate. 

 

“Michael, get up! This is serious!”

 

Michael rubbed his eyes as he managed to stand, squinting similarly into the darkness. “What's going on…?”

 

The question was answered for him with a loud growl, shaking the stomach surrounding them. Seems that whatever - or whoever - had devoured them wasn't quite satisfied. Rich clung onto him, biting back another shriek; it'd do nothing at this point, anyways.

 

“Don't you get it?! They got ahold of us. This is it - we're dead.”

 

Michael tried to calm the racing of his own heart, doing his best to console the shaken teen all the while. Nevertheless, he couldn't help but notice the palpitating heartbeat somewhere not so far above them, accompanied by shaky breaths and the ghost of a voice muttering to themselves. A slight bit of relief wormed its way into the fear.

 

“Actually, I don't think this is the Squip’s stomach. I think it's… Jeremy's…”

 

Somehow, this seemed much worse than falling prey to the beast. Rich was hardly comforted by the statement, tension rising with this discovery.

 

“What - Giant instincts too much for him? Serves me right for trusting one of them, ugh.”

 

“Hang on, Rich, I'm sure there's a logical explanation for this. He wouldn't just -” Surely that much was true? Through twelve years of friendship, Jeremy was the last Giant that Michael could've ever imagined doing such a thing. Rich was hardly convinced.

 

“Yeah, right.” Rich broke from Michael's side, walking over to pound on one of the slippery stomach walls. “Hey, tall-ass! Let us out!”

 

Jeremy instinctively gripped his stomach, wincing from the pain. Man, for a human of his size, Rich sure knew how to lay a punch…

 

“H-Hang on, just one second…” The Giant fumbled for the doorknob, opening it with some difficulty. Not wanting to let in the cold, he shut it quickly behind him. Good to be back in familiar territory. Heaving a sigh of relief, he returned his full attention towards his stomach. “Are you guys okay?”

 

“Of course we're not, you fucking -”

 

“Think so.”

 

Rich turned back to Michael, practically disgusted. “What do you think you're doing?!”

 

“I-If you'd let me explain…” Jeremy's voice was softer this time, almost pleading. Even Rich couldn't argue with that, plopping down in annoyance.

 

“This better be good, Heere.”

 

“Squip let me leave, alright? But on one condition.”

 

“Which is?”

 

“Well… Unfortunately, this  _ is  _ the condition. Don't worry, though - y-you should be fine. It's a uh, a Giant thing. We're not designed to digest live matter, so it should still be safe.”

 

Rich could hardly believe his ears - how the hell could it be safe?! Rubbing a hand over his arms, however, he noticed no numbing or soreness which could indicate digestion. Weird, but it did seem like Jeremy was telling the truth. He could practically feel Michael’s “told-you-so” expression from where he was.

 

“So, when do you plan on spitting us back out?”

 

Jeremy felt the soreness in his body amplify with those words. “Ugh, tomorrow. I'm sorry, wish I could do it sooner, but I just I don't have enough strength left for anything tonight.” The Giant flopped onto his bed, feeling the humans move around inside him and adjust to the new angle. The shifting weight was a weird sensation, but he was sure he'd get used to it. He could hear Rich groan with disbelief, not enjoying this arrangement at all.

 

“Seriously?! How do I know you're not -”

 

“That's fine, take your time.”

 

It only took a few moments for Jeremy to feel the shifting of one of their forms going over towards the stomach walls, and the Giant couldn't help but sigh with satisfaction at the strange feeling that had settled into them. It didn't take much thought to realize it was Michael massaging his belly from within.

 

“Thank you - first thing in the morning, I promise. And don't worry, you won't get any further in than that.” Jeremy gave his own stomach a soft pat, then finally gave in to his exhaustion.

 

“Goodnight, Jeremy.”

 

Michael continued to rub and knead into the walls reassuringly, even for a few moments after Jeremy had conked out. Rich still remained incredulous, trying not to tremble at the sated gurgles which resulted.

 

“You're just going to let him keep us in here? This doesn't bother you at all?”

 

“Hey, go easy on him.” Michael's tone didn't change, but it was obvious he was dead serious. “He probably went to hell and back getting us out of that situation in the first place. You don't know him the way I do - he wouldn't do anything like this with malicious intent. The best we can do right now is relax, and get some rest ourselves.”

 

How Michael remained so calm was still a mystery to Rich, but with Jeremy lost in sleep with no signs of waking up soon, he didn't really have many other options. Heaving a sigh, Rich sensed Michael reclining against one of the stomach walls not too far away, reluctantly leaning back and doing the same. Now that he was trying to relax, he noticed they honestly were pretty soft - best to get himself adjusted and try to get some sleep. After all, it'd be a long night without it.

 

“I just hope you're right.”

**Author's Note:**

> Is the title a Lord Huron reference? Heck yeah it is. Got a prompt for this on tumblr, and honestly I couldn’t resist. Love some good chases, reluctant preds and building back up to trust. Good shit.
> 
> Sorry again for flooding the BMC tags with vore? I think. Hopefully now there’s less confusion about these being seriously written at least.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
